The present invention relates to a new AFIFD for providing buoyancy to an amphibious vehicle when the vehicle swims in water, and more particularly, to an AFIFD, which can provide buoyancy for swimming by unfolding the AFIFD to form a hollow float space when the vehicle swims in water, and which can facilitate the running by folding the AFIFD when the vehicle runs on ground.
A conventional amphibious vehicle have a great volume of a vehicle body and the total weight of the vehicle body lighter than the weight(namely, a water displacement amount) completely submerged into the water so as to float in water by buoyancy of water. About 70% or more of such amphibious vehicle is submerged into the water when the maximum loadable people or equipments are loaded on the amphibious vehicle.
However, if too thick armor plate is used to increase protection power or the vehicle weight exceeds the buoyancy due to loading of too heavy equipments such as heavy machine guns, the amphibious vehicle loses swimming ability at a development stage. When such non-amphibious vehicle goes across a river, the vehicle provides lowered fighting efficiency as it needs installation of a floating bridge.
To solve the above problem, auxiliary air bags or auxiliary floating screen are used to the vehicle body. However, the auxiliary floating devices need a long installation period of time as they must be installed manually, thereby considerably deteriorating countermeasure ability to serious combat situations. Furthermore, the auxiliary floating devices has weak stability and is short of abilities needed in the armored combat vehicle.